


一次投水

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 首次发布于2020年6月25日端午节。
Kudos: 1





	一次投水

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2020年6月25日端午节。

他走入水中的时候，这个文明——如果法兰西学者的说法值得你依凭——还很年轻。

于是这一刻就成了一种开始。一种没有血，没有哭声，只有热情渐渐沉沦入冰冷的河水的，无声但决绝的开始。以至于之后的人们说起水与死亡，最先想到的就是他；之后的人们投入水里的时候，也天然成为了他的后嗣。

自己杀死自己成为了一种表态，被文辞包裹起来。后来的人重复的时候会少一些犹豫，因为有他作为先例，作为落花浮动在水面，一只橘子漂浮在江上。

这无声的一幕随着墨汁深深刻入了一种记忆中，在文明的破晓，早晨，文明的幼年。其中稚嫩地留下了一条江。江上一个身着盛装，头戴香草并峨冠的人，渐渐向江心走去。

这种死亡是缓慢的，有节度的，就像是他少年时代作为贵族，出席任何一次祭祀。金声玉振从水面的另一端传来，是他离不开的土地的声音。

他少年时代就写过——后皇嘉树，橘徕服兮；受命不迁，生南国兮——他是灿烂的橘，注定无法逃离，也注定死在这里。所以姐姐曾经怜惜着开导他，巫咸曾经在云间已百般劝说他，终于他也已备好车马，在将要离开之际，只是回头望了一眼，只是一眼，他就再也不能够离去。

近东的经典中，罗德的妻子忘记了至高的神的约定，回头的一瞬就成为了盐柱。但湘江之畔，楚人的世界，诸神像邻居一样栖居在山林云翳里。所以在他回头时，神明们只能叹息，叹息他曾以笔赋予神明们以人间的热情，而如今他们只能目送他走到水底下去。

他少年如橘树的花皎白，他盛年仿佛橘子的果实一样饱满。而如今他形容枯槁，消瘦的脸庞缺乏血色。悲伤就从他的襟间袖间溶化进了江水中去，仿佛洗却刚成新作的笔墨，化作一道一道散开去的涟漪。江水起先是濯之足，其后是没过了他的腿——他一度为国家奔走出使的腿，然后是腰——他少年时被楚王青眼怜爱过的腰，接着是胸口——存放着他火热的心，最后是头颅——他无法低下去的头颅……就这样消失在江水中。江水一直流。

人们不甘心相信他就这样死去。

他一定是去做水神了，楚人说。

他们为他在江畔做了庙。几世经年，楚声的母亲们都是这样教导孩子：他不曾消失，他只是短暂地离开；他已经步于星河之间，偶尔会降临在湘水上。

不仅仅是楚人。文章能够不朽，人的体温能通过很多方式跨越千年不褪色。

我无意罗列一长串闪耀的姓名。只是，鵩鸟曾经略过江面为他高唱，唱浸满了眼泪的年轻人会写的歌；长安落雪的时候，有人会捡起简牍记录鵩为他哭泣的故事；南塘的莲花开的时候，有人会想到他微微笑；佛堂里的深夜，也有人小心地把他的作品列在常道之后，作为世间珍宝；之后又有人徘徊在故梦故人的记忆中，梦中池塘里藻荇交橫，冠带在其下轻轻摆动，龙山到钟山的记忆也一并沉沦进去……

千年以来，人们从字间窥探他的容止姿仪，学着他的腔调，寄托文心来换取字间的不朽。人们都说，美人，美人，美人喻君王，美人是得不到的虚妄，美人也是他，他本身就是香花香草。

他是一只橘子漂浮在江上，然后渐渐不见踪影。

（end）


End file.
